The Birth of the Goddess of Earth
by RissaSheree
Summary: Sno, Bulma's best friend, has the ability to soften any hardened warrior. With her violin and pure heart, Vegeta is drawn to the faerie-like human.
1. One

It had been a couple of months after the battle with Frieza. Everyone was waiting for Goku to return. During that time, Bulma's old friend came to West City to relocate. Sno was a beautiful faerie, that's what Bulma always said. Sno was petite, a small 5'3, violet eyes and snow white hair. Her hair and eye color was uncommon among the humans of earth, even though she was also human. She had always been told that it was a birth defect. Sno also had musical talent; playing the violin.

Sno had gotten to know the protectors of Earth, so far, Piccolo was her favorite. Besides Bulma, of course. Sno lived on the outskirts of West City, but she spent the majority of her time at Capsule Corp with Bulma and Dr. Briefs. There was a certain Saiyan that she had a small crush on, he spent most of his time also at Capsule Corp in the gravity room.

Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans.

She didn't understand why she had a crush on him. He was cross with Bulma, cross with a lot of people, actually. He was prideful, egotistical and entitled. But, for some reason, Vegeta was... somewhat nice to Sno. However, only when they were alone together, which wasn't all that often. Perhaps that was why she felt the way she did, because he wasn't as cross to her as everyone else. Maybe she felt special.

At the present moment, Sno and Bulma were in the lab. Bulma was working on some new invention, as always. And Sno was sitting off to the side, playing her violin. Bulma loved it when Sno played, she was so talented. Every note was a mesmerizing sound, the vibrato so very strong. Sno was playing a chipper song, helping Bulma move quickly.

"What is that noise!?" Vegeta's gruff voice echoed through the lab.

Sno and Bulma jumped, flinching at the sound of the violin hitting a sharp note.

"Ugh, Vegeta!" Bulma scorned. "You messed up the song!"

"What is that?" Vegeta asked Sno, ignoring Bulma completely.

"It's a violin," Sno said.

Her eyes held excitement and sincerity, she loved the violin with all her heart. Vegeta was curious about the noise maker, why she loved it so much. He kept it to himself, but he enjoyed the company of Sno. She was quiet, but also a firecracker when the time came to it. She wasn't annoying, like the blue haired pest.

"I can't concentrate with that noise filling the entire building," Vegeta huffed.

Sno nodded, and set down her violin and bow. She knew Vegeta wanted nothing more than to train.

"No, don't stop playing! Just ignore him," Bulma whined.

"It's alright, B. I have to get home, anyway," Sno smiled reassuringly.

Bulma looked unconvinced, but she nodded in agreement, anyway.

Sno left the lab happily, a little skip in her step. Vegeta scoffed, he had no idea why she was so happy all the time.

"I can't believe you don't like her music," Bulma snapped at Vegeta.

"It's just noise," Vegeta said, uninterested in speaking to Bulma.

"That's because you haven't actually listened to it. She plays so beautifully," Bulma sighed dreamily.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked off, back to the gravity room. However, he did take her words into account. He hasn't actually stopped and listened to the music. Maybe he would one day.

Sno walked home, it was definitely far, but she enjoyed the walk in nature. The walk was an hour long, and she had almost made it home. Just another 20 minutes. As she walked through the forest, birds and other little critters scurried along. She came to a large pond, a few lily pads were scattered about. She set down her violin case and pulled out her instrument. She started to play, leaning into the music. Her sounds carried with the wind, matching the sounds of the birds. The beautiful music filled the small clearing, bouncing off the face of the water. Once the song was finished, a voice startled her out of her post music high.

"That was very nice."

Sno gasped, and whirled to the voice. There stood Piccolo, a pleasant smile on his green face.

"Oh, thank you, Piccolo!" Sno grinned. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was meditating when I heard you playing," Piccolo briefed.

"Oh, did I disturb you? I'm sorry," Sno frowned.

"Its quite alright, Sno. I enjoy your music."

"At least a few of you do," she muttered.

Piccolo knitted his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Vegeta likes my playing," Sno confessed. "He called it noise."

Piccolo nodded in realization. "Don't take it personally. He doesn't like anything."

"He likes training," Sno grinned.

Piccolo chuckled. "That he does."

"Well, I was just heading home. Care to walk with me?" Sno suggested, since it was starting to get dark.

"Of course," he agreed.

As they walked to Sno's house, they continued to talk. They spoke about her music, an upcoming performance and how she got home. Piccolo wasn't very happy when he found out that she had walked.

"You walked from West city?" Piccolo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Piccolo. I walked," Sno sighed heavily.

Sno opened her front door, letting herself and Piccolo inside. Piccolo had been in her home just a couple times, but each time he's slightly amazed. She hoarded plants, and she always seemed to have more whenever he came.

"Its dangerous for you walk that distance alone. What if you had been hurt? There are ruffians out there-"

"Did you seriously just use the word 'ruffians'?" Sno giggled. "That's adorable."

Piccolo stared at her, crossing his arms.

"Alright, fine," Sno rolled her eyes. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea I've had."

Piccolo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He still couldn't believe how stubborn she was. She was pure, and he was afraid that she would be harmed. He cared about her, like he cared for Gohan.

"Do you plan on going back?"

"Yes, tomorrow," Sno confirmed.

"At least, let me take you," Piccolo suggested.

Sno raised her brows indecorously. "You're going to carry me there."

"Yes," he stated.

She stared at him for a moment. She could tell the he wasn't going to let it go.

Sno sighed. "Fine."

Piccolo nodded. "Good."

He then walked out and shot up into the air. The nemekian didn't even close the door. Sno ran outside and shouted up to the sky.

"You could at least close the door!"

She heard a sharp laugh faintly from above. Sno grinned and went back inside, closing the door.


	2. Two

Sno woke up bright and early, just as the sun was rising. She readied herself for the day, showering quickly and dressing in white shorts and a light green, flowing blouse. She had a feeling that Piccolo would be by soon, so she cooked for two. Just as she finished cooking, there was a knock at the door. She skipped to her door and opened it, with Piccolo standing there with his arms crossed.

"Good morning, Piccolo!" Sno declared happily.

"Good morning, Sno," he smiled.

"Come in, come in," she gestured him inside. "I've made breakfast, and then we can leave."

They ate their breakfast comfortable silence, a few comments here and there. Sno and Piccolo finished the food, grabbing her violin case and slipping on a pair of black flats, signaling to Piccolo that she was ready.

A short squeal of exhilaration escaped Sno's lips as Piccolo launched himself into the sky, with Sno tucked safely into his side. The journey took a lot less than an hour. It was more like ten minutes. Piccolo slowed his speed as his feet gently touched the ground. Sno hopped down as Bulma came out from the entrance of the giant dome building.

"Sno! Piccolo!" Bulma waved excitedly.

"Hi, Bulma!" Sno sang, walking up to her.

"Why is Piccolo bringing you here?" Bulma asked as the led the two inside.

Vegeta had just finished his morning training in the gravity room. He was walking down the hall, covered in dirt and sweat. Hearing Sno's voice, he perked up, but immediately scolded himself. He stayed behind the cover of the wall.

"It seems that she has been walking from here and back to her home," Piccolo said.

Sno slowly turned her head to Piccolo, narrowing her eyes at him in betrayal.

"What!?" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta's brows came down in a frown. Why the hell was she walking that distance alone?

"Sno, do you realize how dangerous that is?" Bulma fired.

"Yes," Sno said blantaly.

Vegeta smirked. She really was something else.

"Well, I'm glad Piccolo decided to bring you here. I bet you had fun flying," Bulma commented with a grin.

"It was amazing!" Sno squealed.

Vegeta frowned again, not happy with the fact that Piccolo had carried her here. She should learn to fly on her own. Or at least she could have come to him. Vegeta's frown deepened, slightly confused at the impulsive thought that just ran across his mind.

"I have to go, goodbye Sno, Bulma," Piccolo bowed his head and left.

"Okay, go ahead to the lab. I'll be right there!" Bulma whispered excitedly and ran off in the opposite direction.

Sno turned and jogged to the lab toward the lab, she rounded the bend and bumped into something hard. She looked up to see Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hi, Vegeta," Sno smiled brightly.

The corners of his lips turned up the tiniest bit. He liked the way she greeted him so happily. He liked that she was happy to see him. Then he remembered why he was unhappy with her.

"Did I hear that right?" He asked her.

"What?" Sno was genuinely confused.

"You have been walking from here to your house?"

Sno's face contorted into boredom and she dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon! Not you, too. Look, I haven't- Wait, a minute. Why do you care?" she questioned suddenly. Why did he care?

"What? I don't," Vegeta scoffed, embarrassed that he made that mistake.

"Awe," Sno poked out her bottom lip playfully. "Do you worry about me?"

Vegeta scoffed and looked away.

Sno giggled, then patted his armored chest. "Its okay, Vegeta. I worry about you, too."

She walked around him, humming and swinging her violin case by her side.

Vegeta cursed the light blush that rose to the apple of his cheeks. He turned to watch her in amusement, but wait.

"Why would you worry about me?"

Sno looked at him in shock, then she genuinely laughed. True happiness poured from that laugh, it made Vegeta smile. His smiled dropped when she walked out of his sight. Just then, Bulma sped by him into the lab. Vegeta heard them giggling and Sno shushed Bulma.

"Well, tell me the exciting news!" Bulma whisper-yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Sno grinned. "I've been chosen to perform with the West City Ballet."

Bulma was shocked into a short silence. Sheer joy shone in her eyes as she started to squeal. She wrapped Sno up in a hug.

"This is so amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

Vegeta stepped into the lab, irritated with Bulma's screeches.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" Vegeta growled.

Bulam waved him off. "Your grumpiness won't sway me today. Sno is about to make her debut!"

Sno laughed. "I'm going to perform next week."

Perform? With the noise maker? I suppose other people enjoy her music, as well, Vegeta thought to himself.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

He ignored Bulma's scoff.

"The director of the West City Ballet heard my playing and loved it. He wants me to play during the Annual Ballet Recital!" Sno squeaked in excitement.

Bulma squealed again. "Oh, I have to tell dad!"

She ran out of the lab.

Vegeta watched Sno as she quickly unlocked her violin case. Why did people love her music? What the hell made it so special?

"Play for me," Vegeta commanded suddenly.

Sno jumped slightly. "What?"

"Show me why people love hearing you play," Vegeta said.

Sno hummed, curious on his sudden change of heart. "Alright."

She picked up her violin and steadied it between her chin and shoulder. She thought for a moment of what to play. She decided on her favorite lullaby that her mother would always sing to her.

She started off the song softly, her eyes immediately fell closed and her face turned into seriousness. Vegeta's brows rose slightly, never has he seen her look so serious. She continued to crescendo the song, each note running up the scale so smoothly. Sno leaned into it, she started to move with the song. Her creamy legs were moving so fluidly, Vegeta had to stop himself from staring at them.

Vegeta stared at her in wonder. Why hasn't he seen her like this before? He watched her twirl, a small smile graced her face. It was... Well, it was enchanting. Vegeta noticed that she had finished playing, and she was looking at him, expecting a response. His eyebrows came down, frustrated with himself that he had gotten so distracted.

"Hm," he hummed. Then he turned to walk out.

Sno blew out her cheeks, at least he made an effort.


	3. Three

It had been a few days since Sno received the news about performing. Bulma suggested that she stay at Capsule Corp, that way she could safely walk to the Ballet Center and back. In the last few days, Sno had done nothing but practice. She had rehearsal every day at the Ballet Center, then continued to practice back at Bulma's.

Vegeta had gotten used to the sound of the violin fairly quickly. He started to enjoy it. He also enjoyed seeing Sno the passed few days. Sno would catch him every so often watching her practice, then he'd quickly disappear. Sno giggled to herself, she had just caught him again. He always looked to startled when he found out that he'd been caught.

She was contemplating asking Vegeta to come to the performance. She knew it wasn't something that he'd be interested in. There would be too many people, and he more than likely would prefer to train. She figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

She set down her violin and headed toward the gravity room. She banged on the door. She heard explosions and Vegeta grumbling. What could possibly such noise? The noises stopped.

"What?" Vegeta's muffled gruff come from the other side of the door.

"Can I ask you something?" Sno called.

The door flew up, opening to reveal a beaten up looking Vegeta. His armor was cracked and the fabric of his arms and legs were torn. Sno looked at him in concern.

"Woah, are you alright?"

"Is that your question?" Vegeta sighed.

"Oh, no, sorry," Sno grinned cheekily. She stepped inside, seeing a few bots scattered about the floor, smoking and sparking. "I was actually wondering if... you wanted to come to the performance next week?"

She looked at him with hopeful, innocent eyes. Vegeta frowned, going to such a crowded place didn't interest him at all.

"I know you probably didn't want to, but I think you might like the music, at least," Sno shrugged, leaning back onto the wall. Something beeped.

Sno jumped up, gasping as the door to the gravity room slid shut rather quickly and the mechanics of the room started to hum. Vegeta snapped his head to the middle of the room, where more battle bots appeared. The bots immediately started firing at the two of them, Vegeta fired a few Ki blasts, taking out three of them. One laser nearly hit Sno, but she dodged it just in time. She backed away toward the panel, hoping to see how to stop everything. She saw a big, red button labeled 'STOP'. However, a lone bot shot a laser in her direction, hitting the wall just behind her. She shouted out in surprise and fear, falling forward onto the floor.

Vegeta was preoccupied with three other bots, upon hearing Sno's destress, he looked away from his battle. A surge of protectiveness burst within him as he saw the lone bot hovering over her, charging up a fatal blast. His eyes went wide, he used his energy to rapid move in front of her. The blast hit Vegeta square in the chest, forcing him to the metal floor, but he still hovered over Sno. He was blocking the bot from trying to blast her again. Sno took this moment to slam her hand on the stop button, and all the bots deactivated and fell to the floor.

Panting, Sno sat up and put her hands on Vegeta's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped, swatting her hands away.

Sno recoiled back, shame and fear gripping her chest.

"I'm... I'm sorry," her voice trembled. She covered her face with her hands, willing herself not to cry.

Vegeta sighed. "Are you hurt?"

Sno pulled her hands away from her face, curious why he wasn't yelling at her for being so careless. She shook her head.

There was banging on the door, Bulma's scared shouts sounded from the other side of the door.

"Sno!? Sno, are you okay?"

Vegeta stood up, pulling Sno up from the floor. He opened the door. Bulma sighed in relief and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I saw what happened on the cameras! I tried to override it, but the bots were on max!"

"I'm okay," Sno said quietly.

Bulma put her arm around Sno's shoulders, leading her to the family room. "Come on, let's go rest a moment."

Sno nodded and took a few steps, but she stopped. She turned and walked over to Vegeta. She gently put her arms around his waist, hugging him softly so that she wouldn't irritate the wound he recieved in protecting her.

"Thank you," she whispered softly to him.

Vegeta was slightly jarred by the softness of the encounter, she was pleasantly warm. And she smelled pleasant, as well. He patted her arm awkwardly.

She pulled away and quickly rejoined Bulma, the both of them walking away. His body suddenly felt cold, as her warmth left him too quickly. He frowned and turned away.

Bulma and Sno were in the family room, Bulma whirled around with her eyes wide.

"Do you have any idea what this means?!" Bulma whispered.

"What?" Sno furrowed her eyebrows.

"Vegeta has never done anything like that before! That blast he took was fatal."

Sno gasped. "Will he be okay?"

"Oh, yes," Bulma waved her hand dismissively. "I'm saying is that it was fatal to you. And he protected you!"

Sno looked down, confused. Bulma was right. She had never seen him react that way before, and he didn't even yell at her for activating the bots.

Sno sighed. "I just want to keep practicing."

Bulma nodded and went to retrieve her violin.

It was the next day, Saturday morning. The concert was the upcoming Friday night and Sno was in the kitchen, looking for breakfast before she started practicing for the day.

Vegeta came out of the room he used to sleep in, dressed in his newly renovated armor. He had been thinking about the invitation from Sno, and about the incident in the gravity room. He chastised himself for looking away from his battle. Never take your eyes off the enemy. But he was relieved that Sno hadn't gotten hurt.

He passed by the family room, seeing Sno's violin, but not Sno. He frowned. Where was she? She always had that thing in her hands. He heard humming coming from the kitchen, Sno was humming the tune to the song she had been practicing. Vegeta smiled to himself.

He came to the threshold of the kitchen and leaned against it, watching Sno twirl around as she retrieved food from the fridge.

"I'll come," Vegeta said.

Sno stopped her twirling to face him, a warm, happy smile adorned her face. "You will?"

Vegeta nodded, a small smile on his lips. She was always so happy.

Sno giggled happily, rushing to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Vegeta grunted, embarrassed and slightly thrilled that she had hugged him again. He instinctively wrapped his large arms around her, it was surprisingly comfortable to him; having her in his arms. He frowned, pushing her back and held her at arms length.

He nodded at her curtly and disappeared around the corner. Sno smiled after him, then continued her search for breakfast.

Sno was in the family room after eating a small breakfast. She was practicing specifically the ending of the concert, she kept stopping. Something just didn't feel right about the position of her fingers, the notes were just slightly off.

Bulma had come from the lab, taking a break.

"Having a hard time?" Bulma asked.

Sno sighed and stopped playing. "It just doesn't sound right."

"Why don't you take a break? You've been playing for four hours straight." Bulma smiled.

Sno sighed again, setting down her violin. "Alright."

Bulma smiled and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Sno sat with her, smiling to herself. She was still happy that Vegeta agreed to come see her perform.

"Vegeta said he'd come, too," Sno announced.

"Are you serious?" Bulma asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Why does that surprise you?" Sno asked.

Bulma grinned mischievously. "That's interesting."

"Why?" Sno asked, watching Bulma get up and walk out of the family room. "Bulma! Why?"


	4. Four

It was the day before the concert, Sno was jittery with excitement and nervousness. She had perfected her playing, she knew the song backward and forwards. Sno was now pacing back and forth in the lab.

"Why are you pacing?" Vegeta asked.

Sno looked over to see Vegeta standing a few feet from her with his arms crossed. Sno had her arms wrapped around herself. She shrugged.

"Nervous, I suppose."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" he asked. She had been doing well with her training. He had noticed the improvement she made.

"I'm performing in front of hundreds of people tomorrow. Maybe thousands!" Sno trembled.

"You've been doing well. Your dedication is exceptional," Vegeta said, confused. He couldn't understand why she was so nervous. In fact, he was sure that she would do a perfect job.

Sno rolled her eyes. She knew this was his way of saying 'don't worry, you'll do great'. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded at her and walked out of the lab. More than likely, headed to the gravity room.

The next day, Sno had been at the Ballet Center since sunrise. The entire cast has been running through the set, everything was going according to plan and everything was perfect. The director, Mr. Muze, was extremely impressed with Sno's dedication and talent. It was now the beginning of the evening and Sno was backstage, dressed for the show. She wore a floor length gown, the material was breathable and flexible, allowing Sno to comfortably perform the few stunts she had. The gown was lavender, sleeveless and the fabric was bunched up at her side, creating the spiraling illusion in the fabric. She didn't wear shoes, since she found it easier to dance to the choreography barefoot.

Chichi, Gohan, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Krillin and Piccolo had come to the Center, bought their tickets and have found their seats. Tien, Chiaoutzu, and Yamcha couldn't make it. As the people made their way to their seats, the lights dimmed. Signaling that the concert was about to start. Vegeta made his way in, seeing the others and narrowly avoiding them. He had dressed in normal clothes.

Krillin saw Vegeta sit across the aisle from him, and he nudged Piccolo. "Its Vegeta."

Piccolo looked over and furrowed his brows in confusion. Why is he here? "What's he doing here? This isn't the place he'd willingly come to."

"Sno invited him and he agreed," Bulma whispered to them.

Krillin and Piccolo looked at each other.

It became completely dark, and a small spot light shone on the closed curtains. The curtains opened to reveal Sno. She raised her bow, gently placing it on the strings and started the concert with a long, melancholy note. The ballerinas took their signal, waltzing out on stage, surrounding Sno. The song took a sinister tone, the lights flashed, Sno twirled around the group of ballerinas. As the song crescendoed, male ballerinas came out in a line, beelined toward Sno and one of them grabbed her up by her waist. He lifted her up as she continued to play, unencumbered.

Vegeta grumbled to himself, crossing his arms. Why did they need to touch her? He didn't like the fact that other males had to touch her. His grumble deepened when all four males grabbed her up and she lay back while they carried her. He narrowed his eyes on the hands that gripped her thighs. However, Sno still played beautifully. Vegeta tried to focus on Sno. She was... enchanting. Everything about her was fluid, graceful. Vegeta was soon entranced by her.

Chichi and Bulma were on the edge of their seat, tears in their eyes. Gohan had a wonderous look in his eye. The rest of the group was just as entranced. The end of the song came up, Sno quickly waltzed to front center stage with the twelve other ballerinas right behind her. Her body convulsed, matching the notes of her violin. The ending note's vibrato filled the auditorium, Sno posed her last stance, her violin neck tilted up and her bow held down to her side. The twelve ballerinas positioned themselves behind her, angling their arms on either side of Sno. They created the illusion of angel wings. And Sno... was an angel.

The crowd launched to their feet, cheering, clapping and some even cried. Vegeta flinched at the sudden uproar, glaring at the loud crowd. He looked over at the group, they had all rose to their feet. Vegeta looked back at Sno, not able to see her well. She had tears in her eyes, and she was laughing in joy. She bowed along with the other members on stage. Vegeta sighed and rose to his feet and clapped. He clapped at his own pace, a small smile on his face. He thought she did amazingly. Sno scanned the crowd and locked eyes with Vegeta, her smile grew bigger. His smile got a little bigger, too.

Outside of the building, Sno had found everyone that came. Bulma was the first to grab her up.

"That was so amazing! You looked stunning!" Bulma screeched in excitement.

"Thank you! Oh, I can't believe this happened!" Sno was smiling ear to ear.

Sno was congratulated by everyone while Vegeta hung back. He watched her smile and giggle, embarrassed by the overwhelming amount of attention and compliments she was receiving. He smiled to himself.

Sno walked up to Vegeta, smiling brightly. He chuckled a little.

"How was it?" she asked excitedly.

"It was... interesting." Vegeta grunted, still not entirely happy about the touching.

"That's all?" She crossed her arms and grinned.

"You look..." he looked her over. She looked beautiful. Like an angel. "Very nice."

Sno rolled her eyes and giggled. "Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled down at her, but he felt something. Something big. The Ki he felt was out of this world. And there was something painfully familiar about it. It was Frieza.

"Vegeta?" Sno whispered in concern. His face mirrored that of horror.

Vegeta looked over to Piccolo, he could see that the nemekian had tensed up.

"Do you feel that?" Vegeta asked Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded and shot up into the air. Krillin immediately followed. Vegeta walked forward, getting ready to fly off.

"Wait! Vegeta," Sno grabbed his hand in both of hers.

Vegeta was tugged back and he turned to look at her. She looked worried.

"I have to go, Sno," he said.

"No, what's wrong?" she demanded.

Vegeta sighed. "We felt a highly strong Ki. We have to go check it out."

"Is it Goku?" she asked hopefully.

Vegeta shook his head. If it had been anyone else that had grabbed him like this, he would of shoved them off and cursed them. But this was Sno. He wanted her to know. In case he didn't come back.

"Its Frieza," he said quietly.

Sno gasped. Her grip tightened on his hand.

"Are you gonna come back?" she asked softly.

He was taken aback by her concern for him. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Are you going to come back?" she asked again, more sternly.

Vegeta swallowed. He squeezed her hands tightly, then he pulled away from her. He took off into the sky. Bulma came up to Sno, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," she nudged Sno foward and led her back to Capsule Corp.


	5. Five

Vegeta and the others landed to find Tien and his companion, along with Yamcha.

"Guess you felt it, too?" Krillin asked as he landed on the ground.

"Yeah, it was pretty huge," Yamcha said.

They gathered together, about thirty yards from where the threat was going to show.

A ship suddenly flew overhead, coming from the east. The ship slowed its speed and landed. The group tensed up, some getting into fighting stances.

Frieza and King Cold, Frieza's father, stepped out of the ship.

"So, this is Earth," King Cold stated in a deep voice.

"Hmm, yes. This planet should be very easy to deal with," Frieza said nasally.

Krillin gasped in surprise. "It's Frieza!"

Damn it, Kakarot. Why didn't you finish him off? Vegeta thought to himself.

Suddenly, another Ki was felt headed straight for the ship at an alarming speed. There was a young male that flew straight toward Frieza and King Cold. He was wearing baggy pants and a jacket, with a sword strapped to his back. His silver hair glinted in the sunlight. The way he held himself was slightly cocky, mirroring that of Vegeta. But his movements were fluid, graceful. Something that Vegeta did not have.

"And who might you be?" King Cold asked in amusement.

"I'm the one who's going to kill you," the young one grinned, grasping the hilt of his sword behind him.

Frieza and King Cold both burst into laughter. Frieza rose into the air, preparing to disintegrate the boy.

The young man let out a roar, his Ki rose over into Super Saiyan. His silver hair was now bright blond and spikey. He used his energy to rapid move right in front of Frieza and sliced him several times with his sword. Frieza fell into pieces, thudding onto the ground.

King Cold gasped, turning to flee back to his ship. The young Saiyan Ki blasted the ship, shattering it into unrepairable pieces. He then put everything he had into a two-handed blast, obliterating King Cold.

The young Saiyan flew over to the group. Everyone tensed up even more.

"I'm going to meet Goku. Are you guys coming?"

Kakarot? Vegeta frowned. How did he know about Kakarot? The young Saiyan flew south. Everyone looked at each other and hesitantly followed.

They all landed about a mile south from where they were. Piccolo stepped forward.

"How do you know Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't really know him. I've heard of him," the young Saiyan said.

"Who told you about him?" Piccolo asked again.

"My parents," the boy said.

"Who are you're parents?" Vegeta demanded, getting tired of the games.

The boy looked startled, but he stood tall. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

Vegeta scoffed. Was he serious? Did he want to die?

"Where did you come from?" Krillin asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that, either, " the boy sighed.

"Well, what can you tell us?"

The boy hesitated. "My name is Blizz."

Vegeta was glaring Blizz down, his arms crossed loosely. There was something familiar about the boy. And Vegeta didn't like it.

Soon after, there was another ship that flew overhead. Piccolo and the others could feel Goku's Ki. The ship crashed to the ground, sliding slowly to a stop. The hatch hissed open, Goku popped out.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted and ran towards the ship.

"Hey, guys!" Goku smiled, waving.

Goku hopped down to the ground to join the group. He told them what he had been doing these past couple of months, how he survived planet Namek blowing up. He told them that he explored the universe, came upon an alien race that taught him Instant Transmission.

"That's all great, Kakarot, but we have a problem," Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh? What's up, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta gestured toward Blizz sneering. "This one here knew where you were going to land. Do you know him?"

"He also just killed Frieza and his father while Super Saiyan," Piccolo commented.

Goku looked Blizz over, shaking his head, impressed.

"Nope. I've never seen him before."

"Is that right?" Vegeta growled and turned to Blizz menacingly.

"Do I know you, kid?" Goku asked.

"N-no, but my parents told me about you, I actually need to talk to you," Blizz said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Vegeta scoffed.

"Okay," Goku said.

Vegeta looked at Goku skeptically. Piccolo started to protest.

"Guys, guys!" Goku laughed nervously. "Its alright. I'll be back."

Goku and Blizz flew away from the group, far enough that they wouldn't hear.

"Okay, this is important. Something terrible is going to happen," Blizz said urgently.

"What's going to happen?" Goku asked.

"In four years time, three androids from the Red Ribbon Army will appear northwest of South City at 10am. I'm from the future, and my timeline is at war. Dr. Gero survived the attack and he has building these androids."

"Oh, no," Goku gasped.

"I'm trying to keep it from happening," Blizz pleaded. "You're also going to suffer from a heart virus that'll more than likely kill you before you get the chance to stop them."

"Geez. Okay, I get it. So, we have four years to train and be ready for this. So, you're Saiyan?"

"Oh, well, I'm only half Saiyan."

Goku raised his brows. "Who are your parents?"

Blizz looked back to the group, seeing Vegeta glaring at them. He looked back to Goku.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone. It could change history and I might not even be born," Blizz whispered urgently.

"I swear," Goku urged.

"Okay, Vegeta is my father," Blizz sighed.

"What!?" Goku literally jumped back. Vegeta had a kid? How did that happen?

"Shhh!"

"Vegeta? Who is your mom?"

"I... uh. I don't see her. Do you know someone named Sno?" Blizz asked.

"Hmmm, no, sorry."

"Maybe you haven't met her yet," Blizz muttered.

Piccolo eyes had widened upon hearing Blizz and Goku's conversation. His hearing was much better than the others. Piccolo took a glance at Vegeta, holding his composure. Sno and Vegeta? When does that happen?

Goku and Blizz flew back to the group, after Blizz had given him medicine that should cure his heart virus and Goku and Piccolo relayed the warning. Piccolo was careful to avoid revealing Blizz's identity. The party dispersed, some going to immediately train. Piccolo, Krillin, Goku and Vegeta all headed back to Capsule Corp.

Sno was sitting on the couch in the family room. She was still in her dress from the concert, and she was bouncing her leg impatiently. It had been hours since Vegeta left. Sno hasn't said a word, all she's done is switch between pacing and impatient bouncing. She started to hear voices.

"Oh, Goku!" Bulma cried happily.

Sno jumped up and ran to the front lobby, her bare feet padding against the tile. She turned the bend and saw Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta and a new face she assumed was Goku.

"Is everyone alright?" Sno demanded, her eyes stern.

"Yes, Sno everyone is okay," Piccolo smiled slightly.

Sno looked at Vegeta expectantly. Vegeta nodded once to her.

The warning is explained to Bulma and Sno. About Blizz and how he was from the future, carefully avoiding that Sno and Vegeta were his parents.

"Blizz," Sno chuckled.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"I like the name. That's the name that I'd like to name my son, if I ever have one," Sno smiled to herself.

Piccolo reared back subtly. It must be true, then.

Piccolo, Goku and Krillin left a little while after that, preparing to train. Bulma head off to the lab, leaving Sno and Vegeta alone.

"I should smack you for the way you left," Sno commented.

Vegeta chuckled, turning to face her, but stopped short when he saw her. She was glaring at him, hands on her hips and tears had welled up in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked. Wrong thing to say.

She stalked over to him and swatted at him. "Because!" He easily dodged it, she swatted at him again. "You had me worried sick!"

Vegeta caught her hand in his, holding it gently. He was so confused. Why was she so upset?

"You don't have to worry about me," Vegeta tried to reason. She really didn't have to.

Sno scoffed and sneered, yanking her hand back. Of course he didn't understand. The thought of losing him had overwhelmed her, making her irritable. She realized what had made her react this way, and stepped back. Vegeta stared at her in confusion, not anger for trying to hit him.

"Ugh!" she groaned and retreated to the family room to retrieve her violin. She then left the building with haste, fearing that anyone would see her tears.


	6. Six

It had been a week since Sno had been at Capsule Corp. Sno had remained home, not even going outside to her favorite pond. Today was a bad day. Five years ago today, her mother died. Sno wasn't handling things very well, the smallest of things would set her off, and she'd be a mess of tears.

The only person who knew of this, was Bulma. Her and Sno were best friends, of course. Bulma knew why Sno hadn't been by in a week, she knew that Sno wanted the time to herself. However, Vegeta was antsy. Why hadn't Sno been here? Was she still mad at him? Is she ever going to come back?

Vegeta was in the gravity room, keeping his mind busy. All enemies were on max, and the gravity was set to 400. Vegeta had a little bit of trouble with the weight at first, but now, he was used to it. His battle thoughts were swept away by a small cry, it sounded a lot like Sno.

Vegeta whirled around and saw Sno on the ground, completely helpless as a battle drone was inching closer to her. Vegeta forgot everything else and his Ki burst through him, completely surrounding him. He flew over to her and quickly destroyed the drone, standing over her as more drones shot down at them. Vegeta glanced down, noting that something was off. Sno seemed to flicker.

It's just_ a damn hologram! _Vegeta sneered in his thoughts.

Bulma.

Vegeta growled, stalking over to the panel and punched the stop button. The drones powered down and the hologram of Sno flickered out of sight. The door slid up and he stomped to the lab.

Bulma had witnessed what happened on the cameras. He had protected her again, completely leaving the enemy and going to her side. Bulma wanted to test it, to see if the same thing happened again. Why would he do that? He made himself completely vulnerable.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma was startled out of her seat, thudding onto the floor. "I- I was just testing something!"

"Testing what?" Vegeta demanded. "Why did she show up?"

"It seemed like a good motivator the last time!"

"That's not motivation! That's a distraction! I can't get distracted during a battle!"

"You keep making yourself vulnerable, Vegeta! What if it happens again and a blast is fatal to you! Did you ever think about that?" Bulma yelled back.

"Of course I did!"

What the hell was this woman thinking? Vegeta wouldn't be able to concentrate on battle if he knew Sno was in danger.

"You would've died for her?" Bulma gasped softly.

His feelings for her are more serious than I thought, Bulma thought.

Vegeta ignored her comment. "Sno will not be used as bait. Hologram or not!"

Bulma studied the fuming prince. He must really care for her. "Okay. I'm sorry, Vegeta. It won't happen again."

Vegeta stomped out of the lab. Bulma sat back down with a satisfied smile, and deleted the coding of Sno.

Vegeta left Capsule Corp, not wanting to train again. He flew around, contemplating on whether or not to go see Sno.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku's voice pierced the air.

Great, Vegeta thought to himself.

Goku and Piccolo flew to Vegeta's flanks.

"What're you doing out here?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"Gravity room is on the fritz," Vegeta vaguely gruffed.

He tried not to think about Sno.

"Oh, that's okay!" Goku smiled. "We can just train out here."

The three of them felt someone's ki surge pretty strongly, then it descended back down just as quickly.

"Damn it!" They heard a faint voice from down below.

"That sounds like Sno," Piccolo stated.

The three dove down toward Sno's house, only to find her teetering on her roof.

"Hiya, Sno!" Goku greeted, zooming down and plopping on the roof.

Sno gasped, startled and rocked by Goku's oafish movement, and toppled off the roof.

Vegeta rapid moved right underneath her and caught her, holding her bridal style. He glanced at her quickly, seeing that she was unharmed.

"Damn it, Kakarot, would you be careful," Vegeta scolded.

"Oh, sorry about that Sno," Goku chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Vegeta sighed and floated down, not realizing that he still Sno in his arms. He tightened his grip slightly.

"Why, you flatter me, your majesty," Sno giggled, patting Vegeta's armored chest.

As Vegeta touched the ground, he realized that he was still holding her. He quickly set her on her feet, frustrated with the pink color that stained his cheeks. Of course, it's not like he didn't enjoy hearing those words.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta strangely.

"We felt your ki spike up," Piccolo said.

Sno's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"That usually happens when you're very upset about something. Is everything alright?" Goku asked.

Sno hesitated, making Vegeta frown.

"Uh, yeah!" Sno smiled. "My roof is leaking and it nearly ruined my violin."

Sno didn't really want to tell anyone what was really wrong. Just thinking about her mother was hard enough. She just continued to talk and laugh with Goku and Piccolo. Vegeta didn't say anything, but he kept watching Sno. Something was wrong, and he knew it. The way she smiled and laughed was... wrong. It didn't reach her eyes, like it usually did. Vegeta sighed.

"Let's hurry up and fix this. We need to get back to training," Vegeta complained.

"You wanna help?" Goku asked, surprised.

Vegeta realized his mistake. "You offered, did you not?"

Come on, Kakarot. Why would you be perceptive now?

"Well, I was going to, but you kinda beat me to it," Goku chuckled.

Vegeta sighed.

"That's great, guys," Sno interjected, sensing Vegeta's frustration. "I'll make lunch."

The three men were up on the roof while Sno finished up the food. Once the table was set, Sno called out for them.

"Food's ready!"

The trio burst into the house, fumbling to their seats at the kitchen table. The food was devoured in a matter of minutes. Sno almost didn't have time to make her plate. The four of them had small conversations about training and the future. Sno cleaned up and got ready to see her guest's leave.

Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku grouped outside and said their goodbyes. Vegeta stayed on the ground when Piccolo and Goku shot up. He looked at Sno.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Sno smiled sadly.

Vegeta was not convinced. Her voice was too low, and that was definitely not a happy smile. Not that he had memorized her facial expressions or everything about her or anything. He frowned at her.

"I'll see you later," Sno smiled, then went inside and closed the door.

Vegeta stared at the door for a moment, debating with himself if he should go back in there. He decided against it and shot up into the air.


	7. Seven

Vegeta lay in his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. It was just after midnight and he couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Sno. He had never seen her so empty and sad before, and he didn't like it. He didn't want her to feel sad. She was not fine, and the more he thought about it, the more antsy he got.

He heaved himself out of bed and headed downstairs to the lab, where he assumed Bulma would be. Just as he suspected, Bulma was hunched over a machine.

"What's wrong with Sno?" Vegeta gruffed.

Bulma jumped slightly, sighing in frustration. "What?"

"What's wrong with her? She was very unhappy today."

"You saw her?" Bulma asked.

"Yes."

Bulma studied Vegeta, the way had his arms crossed tightly over his chest. How he was so worried about her best friend.

"She's going through a hard time right now," Bulma sighed.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, Vegeta."

"And why not?" he demanded.

"She told me not to tell anyone. Look, if you really want to know, just go ask her. She might tell you if you ask nicely," Bulma suggested.

She so wanted the relationship to take off, maybe nudging him toward her would help.

Vegeta hummed in thought, walking out of the lab. He walked aimlessly through the halls, pausing by the front entrance. He stared at the door, fighting with himself.

Screw it, I'm going, he thought. Then he walked out and flew straight up, banking to the east. Toward Sno. He soon came to her little cottage and landed by her front door. He reached up to knock, but was stopped by the sounds of the violin. And it wasn't coming from inside the house. Vegeta followed the sounds a few yards away from Sno's house. He found her sitting alone, in front of a tombstone.

Sno was hunched over, almost lazily playing her violin. The song was a cry of devastation, the notes panged in Vegeta's heart. He watched her, worried about the sad song. She finished playing and gently set the violin down.

"You usually play happy songs," Vegeta said softly, hoping not to startle her too bad.

Sno just looked back, unflinching. Her eyes looked dead. She gave him a small smile in greeting. Vegeta walked over to her and sat next to her, resisting the urge to put his arm around her. Vegeta looked at the tombstone, it was unmarked.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked.

"Here," Sno sighed. She looked forward, not moving.

"Why?"

Sno looked down to the grave, gently placing a hand on the overgrown mound. She swallowed, making sure that she wouldn't cry.

"Five years ago today," she uttered, her voice trembled. "My mother was killed."

Vegeta tensed up. Not 'she was in an accident', not 'she passed'. But she was killed. Someone killed her mother. He pushed away the impulsive thought of killing the one who did this to her.

"That's why you've been unhappy," Vegeta mentioned. Sno just nodded.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta muttered. He wasn't good at comforting people, he hasn't even really got over the fact that his parents were also murdered.

They sat together in silence. Sno was grateful for the company, even though she wanted to be alone to grieve, she honestly wanted comfort, too. But she always stayed alone during this time of year. Sno leaned into Vegeta's side, resting her head on his shoulder. Vegeta let her. It was just a few minutes later, he was brought out of his thoughts by a soft snore. He glanced down to see her asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled and maneuvered around to where he picked her up bridal style in one fluid motion. He flew lowly and slowly to her house, his feet ghosting the ground as he landed. He managed to open her door and carefully slide inside. He carried her to her bedroom and placed her gingerly on the bed. He then flew back out to the grave to retrieve her violin. As he turned to leave, a gust of wind picked up, making him pause. He felt the urge to speak to her mother. He turned and gazed at the unmarked grave.

"I'll do everything I can to protect her," he vowed.

He flew back to her house, violin in hand. He went back inside, putting her violin back in its case. He went to her bedroom to check on her, only to find that she hadn't moved a muscle. He covered her up with the comforter, brushing her hair from her face. He finally gave into his feelings, staring at her beautiful face, just for a moment. He cared deeply for Sno. It was confusing to him, to feel something like this. His entire life, all he has known his agression and violence. He had been a villain! And what's even more confusing, is that Sno knew all this, but she still treated him as equally as the rest of the Z fighters. Such a pure heart, he thought to himself. He sighed in contentment when she leaned into his palm, sleepily snuggling. He slowly pulled away, walking out and closing her door behind him.

Vegeta yawned while walking toward the front door. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until just now, he didn't even have enough energy to fly. He rubbed his eyes, trying to think of what to do. Maybe a short nap should be enough, an hour tops. Vegeta sighed and lay down on her couch, wondering if he'll even fall asleep. He's always had a hard time sleeping, even in his own bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Sno. He knew he cared, hell, it was established that he would die for her. He always wanted her company, seeing how he was antsy about seeing her after half a week. Vegeta realized that his feelings for her were very strong. He wondered about the future. Would she still be in it? Would things between them continue to grow? And just like that, Vegeta fell asleep peacefully. He actually slept through the night, not at all phased by the rising sun.


	8. Eight

Sno awoke groggily, vaguely remembering the visit from Vegeta. She smiled to herself, hopping out of bed. She stripped her clothes from the night before and went to shower. She came back out after her shower wrapped in just a towel. She skipped to the kitchen to retrieve an apple.

She was startled into such surprise seeing Vegeta sitting on her couch, that she lost the grip on her towel. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta stood quickly, startled by Sno voice, whirling around to look at her. His eyes widened at her naked state, then whirled back around. Sno scrambled with her towel, wrapping tightly around her this time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sno yelled.

"I- I'm sorry!" Vegeta stuttered. "I was too low on energy to fly home."

Sno sighed and ran back to her room, throwing on some clothes. She decided on khaki shorts and a green t-shirt. She came back out to find Vegeta sitting on the couch again, head in his hands and grumbling to himself. She plopped down next to him.

"So, do you want breakfast?" Sno asked with a smile.

Vegeta hesitated before removing his hands to look at her. "Sure," he smirked.

Sno jumped up and skipped to the kitchen. Vegeta smiled after her, then quickly looked away when he remembered that he just saw her naked.

They spent most of the morning together, mostly in silence. They were both comfortable with each other's company, even just sitting on the couch watching TV. Right now, Vegeta had lain back on the couch, arms folded behind his head. His eyes were shut and he was listening to Sno play her violin. The TV was on, but he didn't even care that he couldn't hear it. Sno's playing sounded much better. Vegeta sighed in contentment, this was the first time he's ever felt truly relaxed and happy. The music stopped, and Vegeta frowned.

"Why haven't you gone to train yet?" Sno asked.

Vegeta sat up suddenly, he had been so relaxed and at ease that he had forgotten to train. It was almost noon. He started to sputter. "Oh, I- uh. Um."

Sno laughed lightly. "Did you get too distracted?"

Vegeta sighed. "I might have."

Sno smiled warmly, Vegeta was looking away from her.

"Tell you what. You go ahead and go train, I've got some errands to run, anyhow. And I'll be by Capsule Corp later," Sno suggested.

Vegeta nodded and was led to the door by Sno. He stepped out and turned to say goodbye.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night," Sno smiled, she leaned up and put her lips to his cheek.

Vegeta's eyebrows rose up in surprise. Her lips were softer than he imagined, not that he had imagined kissing her at all. No, of course not. She closed the door softly, realizing what she did. She stood against the door, hoping that he leaves. She was so embarrassed.

Vegeta stood outside, staring at where Sno had been standing. He relished in the warmth that spread across his cheek. Then he took off.

It had been several hours later that Sno finally came by. Vegeta had just got done training. As he walked down the hall, he heard Sno's laughter coming from the lab. Her and Bulma were talking, giggling with each other. Vegeta stood just on the far side of the wall.

"Did anything happen?" Bulma whispered excitedly.

"No, Bulma! Don't be ridiculous," Sno scoffed. "I'm just a normal human, he doesn't want anything to do with me."

She was more or less trying to convince herself of that. Even though his actions say something different, she has always felt inferior in comparison to him. To all of her friends, really. They were either a great deal more powerful or much more intelligent. Vegeta frowned. Just a normal human? Preposterous!

She's the most perfect human I've ever met. She is far from normal, Vegeta thought to himself.

"Oh, please! He so likes you. He basically admitted to me that he would've died for you," Bulma spewed out, then she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Sno's eyes widened.

Vegeta froze, stopped breathing.

"Nothing!" Bulma chuckled nervously.

"Oh, no you don't. Tell me. Now," Sno crossed her arms and glared at Bulma.

So, Bulma explained what her test was. To code in a hologram of Sno to see if Vegeta did the same thing as last time. It worked, of course, but not without Bulma receiving backlash. She talked about what was said and that Vegeta admitted that he had thought about a blast being fatal to him; he still would have taken a blast to protect Sno.

Sno stared at Bulma for a while, and Vegeta hated hearing silence.

"Why would you to that to him?!" Sno suddenly demanded.

Bulma flinched at the sudden intensity from Sno; Vegeta also flinched.

Sno continued to scold Bulma. "You knew something different -possibly dangerous- would happen and you still did that."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! Vegeta already yelled at me for it. I apologized and I can promise both of you that it won't happen again," Bulma whined.

Vegeta frowned, being reminded of that incident didn't make him happy. But also, he frowned because he did not expect Sno to react that way. He walked away then, heading up to the bathroom to clean up.

The sun was starting to set when Vegeta came back down, pausing at the lab. Bulma is the only one in there.

"She's in the kitchen," Bulma sighed, not even looking up from the machine she was working on.

Vegeta sighed and walked to the kitchen. How did she know he wanted to see Sno? He found her sitting at the table, fiddling with the knobs of her violin. She looked up upon hearing him.

"Hey, Vegeta," Sno greeted warmly.

He gave her a half smile in greeting.

"I was just about to head back home."

Vegeta frowned. He looked out the window to the darkening sky.

"Its dark," he commented.

"I know," she sighed.

"I'll take you," Vegeta said.

Sno rose an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Alright."

They made their way outside, Sno turning to him expectantly. Vegeta swallowed once, then forcing himself to sweep his arm underneath her legs before he chickened out. Holding her bridal style once again, he shot up into the sky. He was immensely aware of his hand placed on her upper thigh. Sno snuggled closer to his chest, making him blush lightly. Vegeta finally made it to her house, landing gently on the ground and setting Sno to her feet.

"Thank you," Sno said lowly. She turned to open her door.

Vegeta was lost in thought, remembering what he overheard. "He doesn't want anything to do with me." She was wrong. He wants everything to do with her. She didn't understand what she was to him. He reached out and grabbed her hand just before she crossed the threshold. She was tugged back, she turned to look at him in surprise.

Vegeta swallowed, thinking of what to do. Shit, she expected him to explain. She was looking at him. What to do? He leaned down slowly, deciding to place a kiss on her cheek, then let her go gently. He argued with himself about kissing her again. He stepped back and shot up, heading back to Capsule Corp.

Sno just stood there with a goofy smile on her face.


	9. Nine

Vegeta and Sno grew closer over the next year. It was painfully obvious that the two of them had feelings for each other, but neither of them acted on it. They were happy with the way things were. Putting a label on it would just make things difficult. There had been five different times where they almost kissed, but lo and behold, they were always interrupted. Especially, by Bulma.

Vegeta had spent the majority of his time training. He appreciated that Sno was understanding about his need to train. She knew that his goal was to get stronger than Goku. She urged him to keep training, even when he would get angry about his lack of progress. It was nearing the one year mark of when they were warned about the androids. Vegeta and Sno were in the Wastelands, she was learning how to fly.

"Good! Now, focus your ki," Vegeta bellowed.

Sno was doing okay, she was still having trouble floating for more than two minutes. Sno grumbled. Vegeta hovered just below her, circling every now and then. Sno was just about to pass the two minute mark when her concentration faltered for just a moment. She plummeted down, gasping. Vegeta was there in an instant, catching her easily. Only this time, he caught her by her waist, where she faced him. She held onto to him tightly, smiling softly as he floated down to the ground. Sno didn't let go when they touched ground, she wanted to be held.

Vegeta happily obliged, his arms snaking around her body. As he gazed into her violet eyes, he realized something. They were finally, completely alone. Vegeta tightened his grip. He hastily argued with himself, there was no telling when the next time was he'd have this opportunity.

Come on! Don't wimp out now, just do it, he yelled at himself.

Before his mind could even register what his body was doing, he had leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Finally! The kiss was simple, but also sensual. Not lasting more than five seconds. He pulled away gently, resting his forehead on hers. Sno smiled brightly, then kissed him again.

Vegeta and Sno continued to train on flying until the sun set. Sno was exhausted, swaying gently as she stood. Vegeta appeared beside her and swept her up. He flew to her house, her falling asleep in his arms. After a twenty minute flight, he touched the ground in fron of her house.

Hm. Deja vu, he grinned to himself. Once again, Vegeta carried Sno to her bed and tucked her in. He seemed to be carrying her to bed a lot lately, but it made him smile. He then left her to sleep, locking her front door behind him.

After arriving at Capsule Corp, he was bombarded by Bulma.

"How did Sno's training go?"

"Fine. She's doing well," he gruffed, immediately remembering their kiss.

Bulma studied his face. His cheeks were pink, he had a small permanent smile.

"You finally did it, didn't you?" Bulma grinned.

Vegeta frowned. "What?"

"You kissed her, didn't you?"

Vegeta's eyes went wide as he stuttered. "What? I, no, don't be ridiculous."

Bulma laughed. "You did!"

Vegeta scoffed and stomped away. How did she know? Was she spying on them? He didn't let it bother him that much, though. His mind kept wandering back to the kiss. He slept peacefully that night.

Sno was at home, tidying up the kitchen. It had been another two years since they received the warning about the androids. Only one year left until they showed up. Vegeta had been gone for a long time. Nearly a year ago, he went to space to train. Sno was devastated that he would be gone for so long, but she saw him off. She kissed him goodbye, long and sensual, to make sure he would come back for more. Sno continued her musical career. She continued to play in the Annual Ballet Recital every year, played gigs almost every weekend and was even offered a spot in the West City Orchestra.

As she cleaned the kitchen, she hummed the tunes to her songs. She twirled about, the skirt of her dress fanning out gracefully.

"Sno," a deep voice called out.

Sno stopped upon hearing Vegeta's voice. Her heart lurched and she whirled around to find him. There he stood, but he looked different, stronger. His hair was blond, and his eyes were piercing green.

"Vegeta?" Sno whispered.

"Hey," he said in a husky voice.

"You did it!" she declared, running up to him.

Vegeta caught her in his arms, chuckling at her enthusiasm. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. He'd missed her so much. His time in space gave him a plethora of opportunities to think about his feelings for Sno. He knows that they have gotten a lot stronger over the last three years. In fact, Sno is what kept him going near the end. He had given up, on his knees, ready to be pummeled to death by the planet's raining boulders. Just one thought of Sno is what broke the barrier, with him finally transforming into Super Saiyan.

As Vegeta gazed into her violet eyes, he played around with the word 'love'. Love was not something that interested him in the slightest in the first years of him living on earth. Now, it was something that was slightly more interesting. He knew that they shared a bond, which was rare in the Saiyan race. Especially, a familial bond. That alone made him feel like she was the one. He knew that he'd do anything for her, he would protect her with his life. He had promised her mother that three and a half years ago. Maybe he was in love with her. And that made their bond two times stronger.

"I have good news," Sno smiled.

"And what's that?" Vegeta grinned, running his hands casually through her hair.

"I got offered a spot in the West City Orchestra," Sno started to bounce.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. "Are you serious?"

Sno nodded excitedly, then started giggling when Vegeta picked her up and twirled her around. Vegeta planted a kiss on her lips.

"I hope you took it," he smiled.

"I will tomorrow."

Vegeta frowned. "Did you not accept?"

"I told them I had to wait for someone, they were very understanding."

Sno smiled at the shock that reflected off Vegeta's face. Silly, man. Did he expect anything less? He set her down, resting his hand on the side of her face.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

Sno shrugged, smiling.

They finished out the night by laying in bed together. They talked about going to see Bulma tomorrow, then they both drifted to sleep.


	10. Ten

Another couple months had passed. Training was going well, even Sno could fly beautifully. She also had concerts twice a month, she had accepted the spot in the Orchestra. Vegeta still trained, nearly every day. He still made time for Sno, even if was just for thirty minutes.

Lately, however, Vegeta and Sno have been seeing each other less and less. Vegeta was more... harsh than usual. Sno had started to worry and went to Bulma. Just find something, Sno had said. Sno had wanted Bulma to research the Saiyan race. She knew this wasn't Vegeta, something had happened, or is happening.

So, here Bulma is. Staring at her computer screen, her desk littered with old text books, ancient scrolls and a few boxes. Bulma had finally narrowed her research down to three books and a scroll. She yawned, squinting at the blurring words. She noticed a symbol that seemed out of place. She rummaged through the books, she had seen it before.

"Here it is," she muttered to herself.

As she read the passage, she started to go red and chuckled. Is this what was wrong? This is gold.

Saiyans go through time period of irritability, violence and withdrawal when the urge to reproduce arises. This happens when the Saiyan finds his/her Soul Mate*. The behavior of the Saiyan will only subside when a child has been conceived.

Soul Mate: (noun; sol may-t)

The strongest bond that a Saiyan is capable of. This bond is so rare, there are three bonds of that magnitude in the known race. Tragically, all of those couples have passed on.

Bulma gawked at the computer screen, mouth agape. She couldn't believe it. Soul Mates is great, but she still couldn't get over the fact that-

"You've got to be kidding me. He's just horny? Christ," Bulma sighed.

Speak of the devil, she just saw him walk by.

"Vegeta, come here," she called.

Vegeta sighed and turned around, glaring at her. "What?"

She gestured to the computer, waiting for him to read it. He hesitated, then sighed, leaning down to read it. His brows furrowed, then his eyes widened.

"What the hell is this?"

"Its what's wrong with you. You've been a giant ass lately, so I did some research," Bulma sighed.

"I'm always an ass," Vegeta argued.

"I know that. Everyone knows that. But you've been an ass to Sno, and you're never an ass to her."

Vegeta sighed and looked down at the desk in shame. She was right. He had been so crude, harsh, and a downright ass to his precious Sno. He had been avoiding her now, and it was killing him.

"So, that settles it. You've gotta get her pregnant," Bulma confirmed, crossing her arms.

Vegeta choked on his breath. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to force that upon her."

"Of course not. You have to talk to her first. Figure it out. And quickly, 'cause you're getting on my damn nerves," Bulma snapped. And she walked off.

Vegeta took off into the night, banking to the east toward Sno's house. He landed in front of her house, tapping on the door. He tapped his foot nervously. How the hell is he supposed to tell her about what's going on? Sno opened the door, the nightly winds picking up her dress gently. Vegeta's urge grew; he had been away from her too long.

"Hi, Vegeta," Sno smiled. She'd missed him. She knew something was wrong, she gave him the space he wanted.

"I know what's wrong with me now," Vegeta huffed.

Sno nodded, gesturing for him to step inside. They walked to her couch and sat down. Vegeta hadn't touched her yet.

"So, what's wrong?"

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Its something that my race goes through. We go through this period where... there is a bond that my race can experience. They call it Soul Mates. It's the rarest form of mates, the only other three that my race knows of have passed."

"And you've been grumpy because you've found your Soul Mate?" Sno grinned. "I think that's something to be somewhat happy about."

"Of course that makes me happy! I've found it in you," Vegeta said, taking her hands in his. He still looked concerned.

"Then what else is wrong?"

"I have an... urge. It's, apparently, normal to experience it," Vegeta sighed. He couldn't believe he was asking her this.

"So, you want sex," Sno said plainly.

"It's not just that," he sighed, he couldn't look at her. He glared at the floor. "Bulma has done the research and it's an urge to reproduce. My... behavior won't let up unless a child... is conceived."

Sno was put into silence. I mean, its not like she hasn't thought of it before. She'd always wanted a family. And she thought it was nice, Vegeta coming to her and talking to her about it, instead of taking it upon himself. She had already decided her answer, she was just going over scenarios.

"I shouldn't even be asking you this," Vegeta sighed, heaving himself up off the couch. Sno quickly followed.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Asking you to carry my child? Just because my biology says so," he growled. "You shouldn't have to."

"Look at me," she commanded, taking his face in her hands. He finally looked into her eyes. "Do you want me to carry your child? Don't think about your biology. Do you want that?"

"Yes," Vegeta whispered shyly, nodding.

"Okay," she smiled sweetly. "And you're not really asking me to do something I dont want to do."

She slid her hands down his neck, to his chest, fiddling with the buttons of the normal shirt he was wearing. He shivered. She started to unbutton a few.

"Sno," he gasped lightly.

"Hmm?" she hummed, pressing her lips against his chest. She wanted him to know that it was okay, that she wanted this, too.

She undid the rest of his buttons, then pushed back the fabric from his shoulders, letting it slide off him. Vegeta's breathing hitched. Sno led him back to the couch, then lightly pushed him to where he was sitting down. She then straddled him, claiming his lips. Vegeta finally let go, gripping her thighs and sides, anywhere he could find. She sat up slightly, tugging off her shirt, making Vegeta groan. She kissed him again, only this time it was more dominating. When she nibbled on his lip, is when Vegeta lost what little control he had left. Growling, he picked her up and rushed to the bedroom.

**_(I think adult conversations about serious issues are amazing, instead of stupid arguments that happen because of someone's insecurities, if you haven't noticed.)_**


	11. Eleven

Much to Vegeta's surprise and excitement, Sno liked it... rough. As he lay in her bed, with her curled up on his chest, his mind wandered to last night. He remembered every breath, every gasp, moan and... scream. Sno shifted in her sleep, she was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly at the light pouring in from her window. She blushed lightly, embarrassed when she remembered last night. Vegeta grinned.

No words needed to be said. They continued their morning like they would any other day. Breakfast, a little violin, and heading to Bulma's. The flight was uneventful, seeing as Sno could fly on her own now. They landed at Capsule Corp, heading inside.

Bulma saw the two arrive and she could immediately tell what had happened between them.

"Oh, good. You did it," Bulma smiled.

"Did what?" Sno asked.

Bulma stared at her for a moment, amusement danced in her eyes. Sno's eyes widened in realization.

"Do you have a sixth sense or something?" Sno laughed.

Bulma shrugged, laughing right along with her. Vegeta's eyes flickered between the two women. "What does she know?"

"I know you two had sex," Bulma answered in a bored tone.

Vegeta turned red.

"I can also tell you if she suck-"

"Okay!" Sno interrupted loudly, covering Bulma's mouth with her hand. "Enough."

Bulma giggled underneath Sno's hand. Vegeta looked like he was going to explode.

"I'm going to go train," he managed out, then pretty much ran off.

"You totally did, didn't you?" Bulma grinned.

"Shut. Up." Sno glared.

Another year had passed. It was time for the androids to arrive. As the Z fighters readied themselves at the location, Vegeta was saying goodbye to Sno. They were at her little cottage, and Vegeta was pleading with her to go to Capsule Corp. He didn't like that she would be out here all alone.

"Okay, Vegeta. I'll go," Sno sighed for the hundredth time.

He thanked her and kissed her forehead, ignoring his urge. He had more important things to do. Sno still hadn't gotten pregnant, and Vegeta was still irritable at times. However, relations between the two would sate him for a couple weeks. He took off, heading toward South City while Sno headed toward West City.

The Z fighters were at the location Blizz gave them. They were surprised when the three androids showed and they couldn't sense any ki. Android 16, 17, and 18 appeared with expressionless faces. Goku and Vegeta still hadn't made it yet, but they weren't far behind. The three androids smirked when they saw the Z fighters.

"Looks like we have a welcoming party," android 17 grinned, his straight, black hair blowing in the wind.

"We're here to stop you," Krillin butt in.

Android 18 chuckled, flipping her blond hair. "That's cute."

"Where is Goku?" Android 16 asked.

"Why?" Yamcha demanded.

"We have been programmed to kill him," Android 16 said in a monotonous voice.

"Remember, 16. He's not the only one. We need to get rid of Sno, too," Android 18 said.

Vegeta had flown into earshot by that time. His anger spiked. How dare they?

"Over my dead body!" Vegeta snarled, hovering right in front of them.

"You won't be touching her," Piccolo growled at the androids.

Android 17 chuckled deeply. "Vegeta. That can be arranged. It'll be much easier to kill her with you out of the way."

Vegeta glared him down. How did the androids know him? Why did they want Sno?

"What do you want with her?" Krillin demanded.

"We were programmed to kill her before she has her children," Android 18 said, bored.

"Children?" Krillin gasped.

"The second one is the one that will cause the most trouble for our master. It's just better to kill her before she has any."

Vegeta had heard enough. There was no way in hell they'd be touching her. His ki rose rapidly, causing the rest of the fighters to look at him strangely. Why did Vegeta care about Sno all of a sudden? 17 and 18 looked amused. Everyone got ready to fight.

Sno and Bulma sat together at Capsule Corp. Sno was bouncing her leg.

"Why are you bouncing?" Bulma asked. She knew Sno very well, this type of bouncing is a bad sign.

"Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it," Sno said lowly. She was gazing blankly at the floor.

Sno hated feeling like this. She felt the same way when her mother was killed. Anxiety was swirling around her, whispering cruel things in her ear. Bulma placed her hand on Sno's bouncing leg. Sno looked into her eyes, encouragement and fear was clear. Sno sighed.

"I feel the same way I did before mom was killed," Sno whispered.

Bulma gulped. She knew Sno's intuition was spot on. Sno's head fell into her hands. Bulma wrapped her arms around her, whispering encouraging words.

"It'll be okay. Everyone will be okay," Bulma chanted. Hoping to ease her own anxiety, as well.

Vegeta was panting. These androids didn't need to rest. They had unlimited energy. Android 17 sighed.

"We're done here," he said, and roundhouse kicked Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta was thrown back several hundred yards, creating a crater pathway in the ground.

The androids flew off, leaving all of the Z fighters with their loss.

Damn it! I have to get to her, Vegeta thought to himself. He struggled to stand. He gripped his abdomen, tripping over himself and catching himself with one hand. Coughing, he pushed himself to his feet. He could see Piccolo and Krilling speaking with each other. Vegeta was feeling concerned. He had to get to Sno.

Piccolo suddenly flew off after speaking to Krillin. Vegeta finally got into flight and made his way to Capsule Corp. He landed clumsily onto the ground in front of the building, stumbling in. Bulma was just by the entrance when Vegeta tumbled in.

"Geez, what happened?" Bulma gasped.

"Where is she?" Vegeta croaked.

Sno came around the bend then, and Vegeta had never felt such relief in his life until that moment. To see her standing there, unharmed. Her mesmerizing, violet eyes. Her glossy, white hair. But that flooding relief was evaporated immediately.

He stared into her eyes.

"They're after you."


	12. Twelve

Vegeta, Sno and Bulma were in the lab. Vegeta explained what the androids said about killing Sno before she has their children. Sno didn't say anything for a while. She just zoned out, staring at the wall.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly, umoving.

"Destroy them," Vegeta gruffed.

"You said that they have unlimited energy. How?"

Vegeta sighed. "We'll figure it out."

"What can I do?" Sno asked.

"Stay here. Stay safe. You're not going anywhere near them and they're not coming anywhere near you," Vegeta said confidently.

Sno sighed. She appreciated his confidence, but her anxiety still raged within her.

"Hello?" A voice sounded down the hall.

Vegeta disappeared out of Sno's sight, rapid moving to the entrance. Sno and Bulma ran after him. Piccolo and Krillin were in the lobby.

Krillin stepped foward, holding a bean in his palm. "Here, Vegeta. You took off before I could give it to you."

Vegeta took the Senzu Bean and ate it quickly.

"Did you tell her?" Piccolo questioned Vegeta.

"Yes."

Sno was starting at Piccolo. He seemed different. He felt different. For whatever reason, Sno could feel his energy had changed.

"What did you do?" Sno broke the silence.

Piccolo looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You feel different," Sno frowned.

"You can sense that?" Vegeta questioned her.

"I rejoined with Kami," Piccolo sighed.

Sno's eyes widened. "It was that bad?"

Goku came in the door, along with Blizz.

"So, I hear these androids are after me?"

Vegeta sneered at him. "Not just you, Kakarot. They're after Sno, too."

Goku's eyes widened. Blizz looked confused. Sno had caught a glimpse of Blizz, and he looked really familiar. She decided to ignore it.

"What? Why are they after her?" Goku demanded.

"They want to kill me before I have my children," Sno said softly, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Blizz looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had no idea that this was part of the androids' plan. They want to make sure he and his sibling were never born.

"We all need to get to Kame House," Goku suggested.

"And she'll be safe there?" Vegeta growled.

Goku nodded once, and Vegeta immediately picked up Sno. She didn't even consider protesting. Vegeta walked out of Capsule Corp and shot up into the sky, with Goku right behind him. Krillin stared up after Vegeta.

"Why is he being so... protective of her?"

Piccolo sighed. "I have a feeling you'll find out soon."

"I'll be there in a few, go ahead," Bulma waved them off.

Piccolo nodded, he and Krillin took off.

Everyone was gathered at Kame House, talking about what to do next. Goku suggested that he take Sno off to different places for short periods of time, to try and throw the androids off course.

"No," Vegeta snapped.

"C'mon, Vegeta! We wouldn't be at one place too long. Thirty minutes, tops," Goku pleaded.

Goku knew what Sno was to Vegeta. He completely understood why Vegeta was being so overbearing, but now wasn't the time. Goku could tell that Vegeta was fighting with himself, he could tell that he wanted her safe, but not out of his sight.

"Why the hell do you care, anyway?" Yamcha asked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled.

"Look, Vegeta. I get it, but throwing them off course might buy us some time," Goku pressed.

"You don't get it," Vegeta argued, gazing at Sno.

"Yes, I do. I understand exactly what's going on. Just let me help," Goku sighed.

Vegeta glared at the wall. His pride forbade him to accept help. He would protect his mate, even if it killed him. However, Goku's words moved him. Goku understood, and that made Vegeta a little more comfortable.

"Well, well, that was easy," Android 17 startled them out of their tension with each other.

Vegeta immediately stepped in front of Sno, blocking her from view. He snarled, he guessed he would have to trust Goku.

"Go," was all Vegeta said.

And with that, Goku grasped Sno to his side, touching his forehead and disappeared.

Sno gasped at the sudden change of scenery and freezing temperature. Goku glanced around, he had transported them to the northern part of their land. Snow was falling, their breath was visible.

"Hey, Sno, look! Its snowing!" Goku had a shit eating grin on his face, proud of his play on words. Sno was unamused.

Goku led her to a small shack just a few yards away from where they appeared. A large fellow walked out, greeting Goku warmly.

"Goku!"

"What's up, Eight?" Goku grinned, grasping his hand in a firm handshake.

"I am well. Who is your friend?" Eight asked.

"Oh, this is Sno. There are some bad androids after her and I'm protecting her," Goku smiled.

"Oh, no. Well, you are welcome to stay here as going as you like. I owe you my life for fixing me up," Eight reminisced.

"Thank you," Sno said softly, shivering.

Eight nodded and ran inside for a short moment, then came back out with a furry blanket. He handed it to her. Sno wrapped up and relaxed slightly.

"We can't stay long, Eight. These guys are super good at tracking, so we don't want to lead them to you," Goku sighed.

Eight nodded. "I understand."

Sno stood near the frozen lake as Goku and Eight talked for a while. She could feel her anxiety spiking. "Goku?"

Goku turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Something doesn't feel right," she mumbled.

He nodded. "Think we should leave?"

Sno nodded. Goku turned to Eight. "Well, we gotta go, Eight. We'll hopefully see you later."

Goku waved, holding onto Sno and touched his forehead, then they disappeared.

Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo had joined the others in the Wastelands. They had gotten word that more androids had shown up. Vegeta had been desperately trying to feel for Sno's ki. He could catch a glimpse, letting him know that she was still alive.

Two more androids were floating on front of the group. One was thin and old, graying beard and hair. The other was large and baby faced. No one said a word, they all just stared each other down.

The thin android, 20, made the first move. He rushed the group, connecting with Piccolo. The two fought, with Piccolo having the upper hand. Since he had rejoined Kami, Piccolo had a giant power boost. That was until, 20 clamped his hand over Piccolo's mouth, saping his energy. Piccolo plummeted down to the sandy ground.

The larger android, 19, rushed Vegeta next. Vegeta was ready and easily caught the hand that threatened to punch him. He had been so on edge and so furious that these things were after Sno, that he immediately rose into Super Saiyan. Vegeta and 19 had a spectacular battle. 19 had become worried, Dr. Gero hadn't programmed the Super Saiyan into their memory banks. He didn't know how to fight a Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked wickedly.

"It seems that your master neglected to put something in your memory banks," Vegeta said arrogantly.

Vegeta charged up a blast while he rose into the air, sending it flying to the ground at 19. The android jumped out of the way just in time, the blast singeing his clothing. The giant crater from the blast swallowed up the android. Vegeta landed in the crater with him, stalking toward him. He'll be damned if these monsters come anywhere near his Sno. He'll rip them apart with his bare hands if he has to.

Vegeta stood tall and menacingly, his ki was glowing and surrounded him. His hair jostled with how much energy was pulsating around the Saiyan. 19 rushed and grabbed Vegeta's wrists in a bone crushing grip, refusing to let go. Vegeta just grinned. He jumped up, shoving his feet against the android's face. If this damned monster wouldn't let him go, he'd just have to rip off his hands, wouldn't he? Vegeta kept pushing against 19's face, and lo and behold, the androids hands were ripped from his wrists. Wires, circuitry and sparks came into view.

Android 19 scrambled out of the crater, trying to flee. Android 20 could do nothing but stare in horror as his friend was obliterated by Vegeta's Galik Gun. Android 20 fled into the canyons.

"Don't let him get away!" Vegeta roared.

Everyone flew after him, all getting lost the the crevices.


	13. Thirteen

Goku and Sno appeared at Kami's Lookout. They were greeted by a small nemekian and a chubby, black creature. They were greeted happily.

"Oh, Goku!" The little nemekian greeted.

"Hiya, Dende! Just stopping in for a bit," Goku smiled.

Goku explained to Dende what was going on, how Sno was being protected from the androids. Dende nodded in understanding. Sno was told that Dende was the new guardian here, they needed a nemekian here so that the Dragon Balls could exist. Goku tensed up, sensing ki's were dropping too quickly. He needed to help them. He turned to Sno.

"Sno, I have to go help them. You stay here, and I'll be back as soon as I can," Goku said with intensity. He was also a little wary about Vegeta's reaction when he would show up without Sno.

Sno nodded. "Okay."

Goku touched his forehead, disappearing. Sno sighed, she felt completely useless. Dende could sense her worry.

"What has you so worried?" Dende asked.

She glanced at him. "I wish I could help. I feel so useless."

Dende looked behind him, an idea forming. The chubby, black creature, Mr. Popo, just stood there.

"We have a hyperbolic time chamber that could probably help with your training, should you decide to. Time moves differently in there,"Dende suggested.

"How do you mean?" Sno asked, tilting her head to one side.

"An hour out here, equals to a year in the chamber. You could get a year's worth of any training in one hour," Dende explained.

"I would suggest meditation," Mr. Popo spoke suddenly, expressionless.

Sno thought about their suggestions. She couldn't deny that they probably know what they're talking about. She nodded in agreement and Mr. Popo led her to the time chamber.

Sno was sitting on the floor, gazing foward in to the vast, open space. She was warned not to wander too far, for she could be lost forever in the chamber. She stayed close to the small, lone architecture. How was she to meditate? She recalled Piccolo explaining it to her quite some time ago. Close your eyes and relax, he would say.

So, Sno did just that.

It wasn't long before Sno started to feel something writhing within her. She felt power, but it wasn't sheer and raw like her Saiyan friends. It was ancient, warm. It felt as if a summer breeze was caressing her soul. She frowned in confusion, what was that? She prodded at it with her mind, earning a burst of heat. She breathed out a shuddering breath, shivering in innocent pleasure. It felt amazing.

"You have been gifted, my dear."

Sno sat frozen. She knew that voice. She dared to open her eyes, just a peak. A silhouette stood on front of her. She gulped, then completely opened her eyes.

There stood her mother. Sno choked out a sob, still unable to move. Her mother smiled softly, taking a few steps forward.

"Mom?" Sno croaked out.

Her mother smiled again. "Yes, dear. I'm here."

Sno could feel the power within her swirling, writhing. "I don't understand."

Her mother knelt in front of her, concerned flashed in her eyes. "Control it, Sno. If you let your emotions take over, your power could overwhelm you."

Sno swallowed, listening to her mother immediately. Her power calmed, small waves rolled within her. Her mother smiled.

"How are you here?" Sno breathed.

"I was given some time to help you," her mother stated. "Sno, you were given a gift by the old gods. They heard your plea, it's not much, but now you won't be completely helpless."

Sno nodded in understanding. She felt grateful for the old gods. She smiled at her mother, but she saw hesitation in her mother's eyes. She thought nothing of it.

Two figures that towered buildings in comparison loomed over their basin. They watched Sno and her mother. The larger of the two felt Sno's gratitude, smiling slightly.

"She appreciates our help," he said.

The smaller one nodded. "She's going to die."

"I know."

The small one looked up to it's master. "Why waste your power, then?"

The large one huffed. "Its not a waste. She'll make a good candidate, yes? Pure heart, completely and utterly fair. She cares for nature."

"What of the prince? If his mate dies..."

"He must experience this loss," the master said plainly.

"All hell will break loose," the small one stated.

"So be it. She won't be gone for long," the master smiled.

The small one stared down at the basin warily, he watched Sno pick up on the training almost immediately. He smiled to himself. Perhaps she would make a worthy goddess.

"She shall reign him in in no time," the master said confidently.

Vegeta and Goku raced back to Kami's Lookout, an uncomfortable silence between them. Vegeta had nearly ripped Goku to shreds for leaving Sno alone. Now that android 19 and 20 were taken care of, the rest of the fighters were also on their way to Kami's Lookout. The Lookout came into Vegeta's view, he picked up his speed, landing roughly onto the ground. He didn't see Sno anywhere.

"Well?" Vegeta demanded, turning to glare at Goku as he landed next to him.

"Goku, Vegeta. Sno is in the time chamber," Dende greeted.

Vegeta frowned. Why was she in the time chamber?

"She should be walking out in a few moments. It's been an hour," Mr. Popo informed.

As if on cue, Sno walked into view, and she looked quite different. Her hair had gotten longer, much longer. It was in a thick braid, hanging down her right shoulder to her hip. Her violet eyes seemed to glow now, wide with happiness. Vegeta ran up to her, stopping short when he felt the power within her.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Sno just smiled, glancing behind her. Vegeta looked around her, eyes widening at the sight before him. He saw someone who resembled Sno perfectly, only middle aged. Although, her hair was brown and her eyes were green, it was a spitting image of Sno. Vegeta immediately knew who this was. Sno's mother nodded to him, smiling.

"I heard you that night, Vegeta. Thank you," Sno's mother said softly.

Vegeta nodded, watching her fade away. Sno sighed, already missing the presence of her mother. Vegeta placed his hand on her cheek, finally feeling relieved that he could touch her again. He pulled away and joined the rest of the group that just touched down. Gohan ran up with Blizz.

"Guys! We found an identical time machine that Blizz came in, whatever was in it is roaming around," Gohan informed.

"You mean it's the same one?" Goku asked.

"Yes, the same one that came here in. That means that they would have come here before I did," Blizz said, concerned.

Sno was able to get a good look at Blizz now. His face was familiar, his stance was familiar. Everything about him was familiar and she just couldn't place it. As she stared at him, she noticed that him and Vegeta were standing the exact same way, rolling their eyes at the exact same time and scoffing in the exact same manner. Sno's eyes widened slightly, noticing that his face was oddly similar to her own. This was her son, she felt it. Part of her was angry that he had kept this information from them, but she also understood the consequences. Her emotions were high and she could feel her power coiling and spinning, making the other stop to look at her. Keep it together, she told herself, corner him later.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Sno," Vegeta breathed, standing right next to her. She opened her eyes to find everyone looking at her. Blizz looked a little startled when her glare fixated on him.

"We have some things to discuss later," Sno directed to Blizz. He gulped.


End file.
